Crushing in Highschool
by EmmyMetal
Summary: Hiccup is currently crushing on one of the most popular guys in school. He's crushing on him really, really bad. There's just a bit of a problem.. he doesn't know if Jack likes him back. HiJack btw, my titles suck..
1. Chapter 1:Easter Kangaroo

**EmmyMetal- okay, so lately, I've been a bit obsessed with the Frostcup/HiJack pairing lately, and decided to write my own. Merida and Rapunzel **_**will **_**be pretty important in this fic, but they **_**won't **_**be a couple. I just recently got into yaoi, but I'm still not so into the yuri. This is also a highschool AU. Just be aware.  
**

* * *

Hi. My name is Hiccup and I'm currently in class watching the guy I'm crushing on tellling jokes and making everyone around him laugh.

"-and then I say, 'what are you? The Easter Kangaroo?' then he says, 'What? I'm a bunny.' This dude was so in character I almost believed it myself!" Jack said, they laughed loudly and obnoxiously. _Easter Kangaroo.._ I thought, slightly smiling. I then opened my sketchbook to start drawing. We had finished the lesson early, so we were allowed to do whatever we wanted, including talk.

"Watcha' drawin?" I looked to my side to see a girl with busy red hair in a ponytail.

"Uh-uh, an easter kangaroo." I muttered, slightly blushing. She snorted.

"Wow." She then stuck her hand out. "Hi, am Merida. Please to meet cha." She said,

"Uh-Hiccup." I shook her hand.

"How come yer always so quiet?" She asked,

"I don't have many friends in this class." I said, continuing to sketch. Well, that's true. I don't.

"Well, now ya do! Me!" I looked up at her.

"Really?" She shrugged.

"Why not? Don't have much friends, meself. Just moved, ya see?" Now that I thought about it, I never really saw the girl before now.

"Not very..popular?" I asked,

"Naw. People don't usually like me loud mouth." She _was _yelling quite a bit. Before I could speak, the bell beeped and I hurriedly threw my stuff in my backpack and the actual bell rang when I zipped it up. I walked out with Merida after everyone else. "See ya later, Hiccup!" She said,

"Yeah, bye.." I walked away then slightly smiled. Did I just make a friend.. it's been awhile since I've had one of those.


	2. Chapter 2: Party planning

**EmmyMetal- WOW! I was **_**not **_**expecting chapter one to get five reviews. That's totally awesome guys!  
I'm also going to post the grades Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel are in.  
Hiccup- Sophomore  
Jack-Junior  
Merida-Sophomore  
Rapunzel-Freshman  
(grades for other characters will come later)  
**

* * *

So, it's been about a week since I've met Merida. She introduced me to her other friends. Once-Ler, Mavis, Flynn, Tulio, Miguel, Violet, and Wilbur. They were a pretty cool bunch. I liked them alot better than the 'friends' I had in middle school.

"I'm going to go to the library. Anyone want to come?" Mavis asked, once she finished her lunch and stood up.

"I do." Violet said, they both took their trays and threw them away in the nearby trashcan.

"See ya." Mavis said, once they were out of earshot, Once-Ler jumped up and pulled a notebook out of his backpack.

"Okay, Hiccup. We're planning a suprise party for Mavis, because of her 18th birthday next Friday. You in?" Once-Ler asked,

"Yeah. I guess. I'll ask my dad." I said, Wilbur gasped in shock.

"You want to come too, Wilbur?" Once-Ler asked, writing.

"Well, duh! I've known Mavis since 3rd grade!" Wilbur said,

"Where is her party anyway, Once?" Flynn asked,

"Well, Merida and I were thinking about either her place, or Mavis'." Once-Ler said,

"Yup. I vote 'er place. It's alot bigger, plus, it's a 'otel." Merida said,

"Yeah. That actually might be easier." Once-Ler said,

"So, how are we going to suprise her?" I said,

"Well, we'll have Violet take her out for awhile. Mavis' dad is helping us set the place up." Once-Ler said,

"You put alot of thought into this, didn't you, Once?" I said smiling.

"Hell yeah! I've known Mavis since kindergarden! This is going to be epic!" He exclaimed,

"Have you even decided on a gift yet?" I asked,

"Gah! I _knew _I forgot something! What should I do?!" He said,

"Well, what does she like?" Merida asked,

"Music. Gothic stuff. Drawing.. I think I got it!" He said excitedly.

"What do you have?" Wilbur asked,

"Merida, think you could help me?" He asked,

"Depends. Wha' is it?" She said,

"I had thought about a scrapbook.." He said,

"I dun't really know 'ow to make those, but my mum might be able to help." She said,

"Best. Birthday present. Ever." He said,

"What did you give her for her 16th birthday?" Wilbur asked,

"I gave her a cat I found." He said,

"A cat?" Wilbur said,

"Yeah. I found him a few days before her birthday. She named him Tigger. He hates me." He said,

"Okay.." Wilbur said,

"I have a cat.. Oh crap! I forgot to feed Toothless this morning!" I exclaimed,

"Great job, Hic." Flynn smirked,

"Toothless won't forgive me for weeks!" I groaned, throwing my head back.

"He's a cat. He can't hate you that long." Flynn said,

"You don't know Toothless. I swear, that cat is a human." I said,

"You should get him fixed." Wilbur said, I snorted.

"Yeah right. Toothless won't let anyone get near him. Only me! Sometimes, he won't even let me get near him!"

"Your cat is messed up." Flynn said,

"Tell me about it."


End file.
